sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Γενική Σχετικότητα
Γενική Σχετικότης General Relativity, Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας Καμπύλωση Χωροχρόνου]] Καμπύλωση Χωροχρόνου]] thumb|300px| [[Γενική Σχετικότητα Καμπύλωση Χωροχρόνου ]] ---- Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Σχετικιστική Κλασσική Μηχανική Σχετικιστική Κβαντική Μηχανική Ειδική Σχετικότητα Γενική Σχετικότητα Χωροχρόνος Χώρος Minkowski ---- Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης]] Gauss Lorentz Maxwell Riemann]] thumb|300px| [[Σχετικιστική Φυσική ---- Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Einstein Γενική Σχετικότητα Σχετικότητα ---- Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Τανυστής Einstein Τανυστής Ricci Κοσμολογική Σταθερά Κοσμολογία Θεωρία Διαστολής Σύμπαντος ]] Ειδική Σχετικότητα Γενική Σχετικότητα ]] Φως]] Χωροχρόνου]] thumb|300px| [[Τοπολογική Συνοχή Γενική Σχετικότητα ]] Η Γενική θεωρία της Σχετικότητας είναι η θεωρία βαρύτητας που προτάθηκε απο τον Einstein, και η οποία περιγράφει την βαρυτική δύναμη μέσω των καμπυλώσεων του χωρόχρονου παρουσία Ύλης. Εισαγωγή Ως βασική αρχή της θεωρίας θεωρείται η ισοδυναμία των επιταχυνόμενων συστημάτων αναφοράς με συστήματα που ευρίσκονται εντός βαρυτικού πεδίου. Τον Νοέμβριο του 1915, ο Albert Einstein παρουσίασε τη θεωρία της Γενικής Σχετικότητας σε μια σειρά διαλέξεων ενώπιον της Πρωσσικής Ακαδημίας Επιστημών. Η τελευταία διάλεξη προκάλεσε αναστάτωση στον επιστημονικό κόσμο, καθώς ο Einstein παρουσίασε μια θεωρία που αντικαθιστούσε τον νόμο του Ισαάκ Νεύτωνα για τη Βαρύτητα. Διότι σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία αυτή, η βαρύτητα οφείλεται στις καμπυλώσεις του χωρόχρονου και δεν είναι απλά μία δύναμη, όπως υποστηρίζει η κλασσική νευτώνεια θεωρία. Η Γενική Σχετικότητα έδωσε το έναυσμα για μια νέα επιστήμη, την Κοσμολογία. Συνοπτική Ανάλυση Πριν από τον 20ό αιώνα όλες οι θεωρίες της Φυσικής υπέθεταν ότι ο Χώρος και ο Χρόνος είναι απόλυτοι. Μαζί διαμόρφωναν ένα υπόβαθρο μέσα στο οποίο κινείται η Ύλη. Ο ρόλος μιας θεωρίας της Φυσικής ήταν απλά να περιγράφει πώς θα αλληλεπιδρούσαν τα διαφορετικά είδη της ύλης το ένα με το άλλο και, με αυτόν τον τρόπο, θα πρόβλεπαν τις κινήσεις τους. Με την ανάπτυξη της ειδικής και της πιο πρόσφατης Γενικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας στις αρχές του 20ού αιώνα, ο ρόλος του Χώρου και του Χρόνου στις νέες θεωρίες της φυσικής άλλαξαν δραματικά. Αντί της ύπαρξης ενός παθητικού υπόβαθρου, ο Χώρος και ο Χρόνος άρχισαν να αντιμετωπίζονται ως δυναμικές οντότητες του Σύμπαντος, ικανοί να αλλάξουν εξ αιτίας της ύλης που βρίσκεται μέσα τους και εν συνεχεία να επιδράσουν με τη σειρά τους στον τρόπο που συμπεριφέρεται η Ύλη. Στην Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας, ο Χωρόχρονος είναι καμπύλος εξ αιτίας των επιδράσεων της ύλης. Έτσι, η Ευκλείδια Γεωμετρία λόγω της καμπυλότητας του Χωρόχρονου παύει να ισχύει πλέον σε μεγάλες κλίμακες. Οι γωνίες ενός τριγώνου γενικά δεν είναι πια 180°, ο λόγος του μήκους της περιφέρειας ενός κύκλου προς τη διάμετρό του δεν είναι γενικά π, και άλλα. Αυτή η καμπυλότητα έχει επιπτώσεις εν συνεχεία και στη συμπεριφορά της ύλης. *Στη Νευτώνεια Κλασσική Φυσική ένα σωματίδιο στο οποίο δεν επιδρά καμιά δύναμη θα κινηθεί πάνω σε μια ευθεία γραμμή. *Στον καμπύλο Χωρόχρονο όμως οι ευθείες γραμμές του ευκλείδιου χώρου κάμπτονται, γραμμές που αρχικά είναι παράλληλες στη συνέχεια τέμνονται, ενώ τα σωματίδια όταν δεν ενεργούν πάνω τους δυνάμεις φαίνονται να κινούνται κατά μήκος καμπύλων τροχιών Η Νευτώνεια Βαρυτική θεωρία, που διατηρήθηκε αναλλοίωτη πριν από τον 20ό αιώνα, περιέγραψε τη βαρύτητα ως μια Αλληλεπίδραση. Με άλλα λόγια, δύο σώματα με μάζα, όπως η γη και ένα μήλο, ασκούν μια έλξη το ένα στο άλλο ως αποτέλεσμα του νόμου της βαρύτητας. Εάν ένα μήλο ξεκινά από την ηρεμία τότε η βαρύτητα θα το ανάγκαζε να κινηθεί προς τη Γη έως ότου συγκρουστεί μαζί της. Ο νόμος της βαρύτητας του Νεύτωνα ήταν σε θέση να εξηγήσει λεπτομερώς όχι μόνο την πτώση των μήλων, αλλά και την τροχιά της Σελήνης γύρω από τη Γη, τις κινήσεις των πλανητών γύρω από τον Ήλιο, και πολλά περισσότερα. Η Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας μπορεί επίσης να εξηγήσει όλα αυτά τα πράγματα, αλλά με έναν πολύ διαφορετικό τρόπο. Στην Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας ένα σώμα με μάζα όπως ο Ήλιος αναγκάζει τον Χωρόχρονο γύρω του να καμφθεί, και αυτή η καμπυλότητα έχει επιπτώσεις στη συνέχεια και στην κίνηση των πλανητών, αναγκάζοντάς τους να μπουν σε τροχιά γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Ως επί το πλείστον, οι προβλέψεις της Γενικής Σχετικότητας και της Νευτώνειας Βαρύτητικής Θεωρίας είναι αρκετά παρόμοιες. Υπάρχουν μικρές διαφορές που μπορούν και έχουν μετρηθεί στο Ηλιακό Σύστημα, εν τούτοις, μέχρι σήμερα όλα τα στοιχεία ταιριάζουν με τις προβλέψεις της Γενικής Σχετικότητας. Επιπλέον, υπάρχουν ορισμένες καταστάσεις, όπως η γύρω περιοχή μιας μαύρης τρύπας, όπου η Γενική Σχετικότητα κάνει πολύ διαφορετικές προβλέψεις από εκείνες της Νευτώνειας Θεωρίας. Εν ολίγοις, η Γενική Σχετικότητα είναι μια θεωρία στην οποία η βαρύτητα περιγράφεται με το ρητό, ότι το χώρος και ο χρόνος είναι δυναμικές οντότητες που μπορούν να καμφθούν ως αποτέλεσμα της δράσης της ύλης και μπορούν στη συνέχεια να αλλάξουν τη συμπεριφορά της ύλης. Στην Γενική Σχετικότητα εν τούτοις, δεν είναι απλά ο Χώρος αλλά ο Χωρόχρονος που είναι καμπύλος. Τελειώνοντας, μπορούμε να σημειώσουμε εδώ ότι η Γενική Σχετικότητα είναι μια θεωρία της Φυσικής και οι νόμοι της ισχύουν σε αυθαίρετα συστήματα αναφοράς. Οι Νόμοι της Φυσικής που ήταν γνωστοί πριν από την Γενική Σχετικότητα (τόσο στην Νευτώνεια όσο και στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα, ίσχυαν μόνο σε ένα περιορισμένο σύνολο συστημάτων αναφοράς, γνωστών ως Αδρανειακά Πλαίσια Αναφοράς.) Οι νόμοι όμως της Γ.Σ. διατυπώνονται με έναν τρόπο που ισχύει εξίσου σε οποιοδήποτε πλαίσιο ή σύστημα αναφοράς. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Συστολή Χώρου *Διαστολή Χρόνου Βιβλιογραφία *R. Adler, M. Bazin, M. Schiffer, Introduction to General Relativity (McGraw-Hill, New York, 1965) *J. L. Anderson, Principles of Relativity Physics (Academic Press, New York, 1967) *P. G. Bergmann, Introduction to the Theory of Relativity (Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs N.J., 1942) *A.S. Eddington, The Mathematical Theory of Relativity (Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1960) *A. Einstain, The Meaning of Relativity (Princeton University Press, Princeton N.J., 1946) *V. Fock, The Theory of Space, Time and Gravitation, μετ. από N.N. Kemmer (2η εκδ., Macmillan, New York, 1964) *C. Moller, The Theory of Relativity (Clarendon Press, Oxford, 1952) *W. Pauli, Theory of Relativity, μετ. από G. Field (Pergamon Pres, Oxford, 1958) *E. Schroendinger, Space-Time Structure (Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1950) *J. L. Synge, Relativity: The General Theory (Inersience Publishers, New York, 1960) *H. Weyl, Space-Time-Matter, μετ. από H.L. Brose (Dover Publications, New York, 1952) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *novavita.gr Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *General Theory of Relativity *Probe set to test theory of Relativity - Aug. 07, 2004 *Living Reviews in Relativity — An open access, peer-refereed, solely online physics journal publishing invited reviews covering all areas of relativity research. *Reflections on Relativity — A complete online course on Relativity. *Relativity explained in words of four letters or less *Briefing on Einstein's Theory of Relativity — A terse dose of insight on the subject. *Evaluation of Manyfold spacetime short cuts from Relativity *Did Einstein cheat? - July 06, 2000 *Relativity: The Special and General Theory *[people.hofstra.edu * diffeomorphism group in general relativity * grwiki.physics.ncsu.edu Category:Σχετικιστική Φυσική Category:Θεωρίες Φυσικής